Dwight D Eisenhower
Dwight D Eisenhower *'Number': BR 60008 (FOrmerly LNER 4496 and LNER 8) *'Class': LNER A4 Pacific *'Configuration': 4-6-2 *'Built': September 4, 1937 *'Retired': 20 July 1963 *'Arrived to RPTTTTES': 2019 *'Affliations': Spencer (Brother), Sir Nigel Gresley (Brother), Mallard (Brother), Bittern (Sister), Dominican of Canada (Sister), Union of South Africa (Sister). *'Engine type': Non-Bully *'Nicknames': Golden Shuttle (Formerly), Dwight Dwight D Eisenhower is a Large Tender Engine. Technical Details Real-life History Like all the early A4 locomotives prior to Mallard, Golden Shuttle was released to service with a single chimney and side valances covering the wheels. The valances were removed to aid in maintenance during a general overhaul on 30 January 1942. Experimental Automatic Train Control equipment was fitted on 23 June 1950. A double chimney and Kylchap double blastpipe was installed to help performance, during an overhaul 20 August 1958. A Smith-Stone type speed indicator was installed 30 June 1960. Dwight D. Eisenhower has had eleven boilers during its career: 8959 (from new); 8945 (from 4482 Golden Eagle), 30 January 1942; 8906 (spare) from 23 November 1946; 8955 (from 60026 Miles Beevor), 14 June 1950; 29314 (new), 9 November 1951; 29303 (from 60030 Guillemot) 18 June 1954; 29296 (from 60033 Seagull), 8 July 1955; 29308 (from 60032 Golden Fleece), 20 December 1956; 29312 (from 60010 Dominion of Canada), 20 August 1958; 27964 (new), 30 June 1960 and finally 29335 (from 60019 Bittern), 17 May 1962. Dwight D. Eisenhower had two tenders during its career: 5651 from new and 5671 from 1 April 1957. Locomotive 4496 was to have been named Sparrow Hawk, but was instead named Golden Shuttle. Sparrow Hawk was later used on 4463. 25 September 1945 locomotive 4496 was ex-works and the next day was at Marylebone station for the directors of the LNER to view it. The nameplates were covered and it was intended that the Supreme Commander, Allied Forces would attend an official unveiling, but this could not be arranged. From new, Golden Shuttle was allocated to Doncaster shed for just nine days from 20–29 September 1937. It was transferred to Kings Cross Top Shed until 4 December 1939 when it was reallocated to Grantham. 4 June 1950 saw Dwight D. Eisenhower reallocated back to Top Shed. 7 April 1957 saw a move back to Grantham until it was sent back to 'Top Shed' on 15 September 1957. Its final depot allocation was New England shed in Peterborough from 16 June 1963. 4 October 1962, Dwight D. Eisenhower hauled a special train from Stratford station in East London to York, after being specially cleaned by Kings Cross Top Shed staff. It was withdrawn from service on 20 July 1963. By this time, the Deltic diesel electric locomotives had displaced steam from premier services so the A4 fleet was reduced and concentrated further north. Dwight D. Eisenhower was donated to the United States of America and sent to Doncaster Works for restoration. Earmarked for the National Railroad Museum in Ashwaubenon, a suburb of Green Bay, Wisconsin, the locomotive was cosmetically restored at Doncaster Works 19 July 1963. The following spring, it was shipped to the US, arriving in New York Harbor on 11 May 1964.1 Shipped by rail, it arrived at the museum later that month. In October 1990 it was moved to Abilene, Kansas for the celebrations of the centenary of Eisenhower's birth. The move both ways was done as a special train at slow speed, since the locomotive and two cars from the command train used the British vacuum braking system incompatible with the American air-braked trains. The locomotive is displayed with two British passenger carriages once used as part of Eisenhower's Command Train. These have been restored to the condition they were in when used by Eisenhower. There have been some efforts to repatriate the locomotive back to the UK, most of which have been unsuccessful. However, in 2012, the National Railway Museum announced plans to repatriate the engine, along with 60010, which has been preserved in Canada, as part of a plan to reunite all six preserved A4s of the class for the 75th anniversary of the class's world record breaking 126 mph run. Both 60008 and 60010 were loaned to the National Railway Museum for a period of two years, returning to America in early 2014.2 While at York the locomotive was cosmetically overhauled, and received a new coat of authentic BR Brunswick Green paint to replace the inaccurate shade applied during a repaint at Green Bay. The background on the Dwight D. Eisenhower nameplates was also changed from a red colour to a black colour. In mid-August 2012, 60008 left its base in the Green Bay area and travelled to Halifax, Nova Scotia, where it met with 60010 arriving by rail in late September. On 3 October 2012, 60008 and 60010 arrived back in the UK at the Port of Liverpool. On 4 October 2012, 60008 began its journey to the National Railway Museum Shildon, arriving that evening. The locomotive moved to York soon after for its cosmetic restoration. The loco's cosmetic restoration was completed in February 2013 and the loco was then put on display in the Great Hall at the National Railway Museum in York next to sister engine 4468 Mallard. 60008 and 4468 were later to meet up with the other four members of the class in a 2-week event at York from 3 July (75 years to the day that Mallard set the World Speed Steam record.) Both 60008 and 60010 appeared at Barrow Hill Engine Shed along with Bittern (60019) as part of the "East Coast Giants" event over the weekend of 8/9 February 2014. In August 2013, the move of the two North American-based A4's back to the UK was the subject of an episode of the television series, Monster Moves. The final event in which 60008 was reunited with its 5 remaining A4 sisters was the "Great Goodbye" held 15–23 February 2014 at The National Railway Museum's Locomotion annex at Shildon. During this time, the National Railroad Museum was offered US$1 million by an undisclosed buyer for the engine to remain in the UK. The museum declined the offer, and the engine remained on display at Shildon until mid-April 2014.] The engine, along with 60010 (which had been restored to its original number, 4489, as part of the exhibition plans) were covered in two layers of tarpaulins to protect and conceal them. In late April-early May, the covered engines were sent to the Port of Liverpool where they were loaded aboard the Atlantic Container Line's Atlantic Concert vessel for the voyage to Halifax. The engines were unloaded at the ports in Halifax on 11 May, where they were transferred on to flat cars to be taken by rail to their respective museums. 60008 arrived at the National Railroad Museum in the Green Bay suburb of Ashwaubenon on 6 June 2014, and on 23 June, the museum had returned the engine to the display building in which it was displayed prior to leaving for the UK. The museum officially unveiled the engine as part of a new World War II themed exhibit on 2 August 2014. Biography in RPTTTTES In 2018, The National Railroad Museum would then replace him with a new Experimental Engine that was part of the era. Dwight was sold to the National Railway Museum so he can be yet again reunited with his siblings. Along with Dominican of Canada who would be replaced wth another Experimental engine of WWII was also sold to the National Railway Museum to make visits to Sodor for special events. Basis Sir Nigel Gresley is a LNER A4 4-6-2. Spencer, Sir Nigel Gresley, Mallard, Bittern, Dominican of Canada, Union of South Africa are also members of this class. Voice Actors *Tomatron the One (Currently) Appearances RPTTTTES Musings *Season 1, Episode 3: Mallard's Sodor Visit (Mentioned) *Season 1, Episode 4: A Visit from Tornado (Cameo) *Season 1, Episode 10: Dwight's Visit from America Gallery Dwight_Cab.png|Dwight's Number Dwight_Wheels.png|Dwight's Wheels DwightinRealLife.png|The Real Dwight D Eisenhower Category:Steam Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:4-6-2 Category:Male Locomotives Category:International Engines